A poly(arylene ether) resin is a non-crystalline resin which is widely used in a variety of fields including vehicle components, electric and electronic product components and the like owing to dimensional stability, electrical insulation, heat resistance, rigidity and the like. However, as a poly(arylene ether) resin alone has no workability due to high melt viscosity or the like, the poly(arylene ether) resin is blended with a polymer such as polyamide, polyolefin or polystyrene in order to improve workability. In particular, it is known that a resin composition with improved heat resistance and workability can be obtained, when a poly(arylene ether) resin is blended with a polyamide resin, and a modified poly(arylene ether) resin, which is a poly(arylene ether)/polyamide blend resin, is used for components requiring high heat resistance. However, the modified poly(arylene ether) resin still has many problems such as deterioration in appearance, dimensional stability and impact strength, and change in physical properties caused by moisture due to blending of poly(arylene ether) with polyamide.
Accordingly, a great deal of research is underway in order to solve these problems, but the fundamental problems, i.e., high specific gravity of polyamide and great change in physical properties caused by moisture, of the poly(arylene ether)/polyamide blending resin, remain unsolved.